Las vengadoras navideñas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Leaf, Lyra y Zafiro, por simples casualidades de la vida, se llegan a conocer en medio de un viaje que cada una hace en ocasión de Navidad, pero poco después tienen que regresar a la acción a causa de un comportamiento extraño que perciben de Santa. El detalle es que tienen que avanzar sin sus pokemon habituales para salvar la región en que se encuentran. Oneshot


Hola nuevamente. Como tengo ganas de hacer algo navideño por aquí (ojo, no suelo escribir cosas cliché, así que no lo esperen en este OS), pues me lancé a la aventura. Puede que sea lo menos navideño que haya hecho hasta la fecha (y no lo digo por subirlo fuera de fecha), y espero que les agrade esta historia que les dejo.

**Las vengadoras navideñas**

En un pueblito bastante apartado del resto de la región en que se encontraba, la pobreza era acuciante, intensa. Muchos niños vivían prácticamente de las limosnas de algún que otro turista, y algunos tenían cerca de tres días sin probar bocado alguno. Pese a ello, todos estaban ilusionados por la llegada de la Navidad. Estaban seguros que Santa Claus llegaría y les regalaría algo que pudiese alimentar sus esperanzas por un futuro bonito y digno.

Y finalmente llega la medianoche. Era Navidad, y a lo lejos los chiquillos, determinados a trasnochar esa vez, estaban felices por la llegada del gordito barbón. Se juntan todos en la destartalada placita central, aplaudiendo eufóricos mientras ven llegar a Santa. En cuanto ven que estaba justo frente a ellos, los niños se juntan, y la ilusión les desbordaba en ese momento.

─ ¡Hola niños! ─ todos responden a Santa con gritos de alegría ─ ¿Ya ustedes han cenado hoy?

─ _¡Nooo!_ ─ responden a coro.

─ Entonces no hay regalos ¡JOJOJO! ─ Santa se ríe con burla y se va de allí de la misma forma en que había llegado.

Los niños de pronto habían dejado de reír. Ahora simplemente estaban confundidos, viendo cómo Santa los acababa de abandonar.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

En el pueblo más cercano a aquél donde empieza la historia, se encontraban tres heroínas que habían coincidido en sus trayectos y disfrutaban de sus vacaciones navideñas como cualquier otra persona quisiera. Como se encontraron que habían gastado todos sus recursos y no tenían para costearse cada una su propia habitación, las tres decidieron aliarse para pagar una habitación, independientemente de que no se conocieran entre sí. Dichas heroínas resultaban ser Leaf, Lyra y Zafiro. Provenientes de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn respectivamente, eran entrenadoras que tenían un sueño bastante simple en sus vidas, y dicho sueño era ser las mejores entrenadoras. Mas en ese momento estaban disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones, si bien no trajeron a ninguno de sus pokemon. Eran sólo ellas tres, unas perfectas desconocidas que aliaron su poder adquisitivo para tener un alojamiento.

─ Esto es lo que pasa por decirle a mi madre que sí podía guardar mi dinero. Ahora no tengo manera de decirle que me lo regrese ─ se lamenta Lyra, viendo que su Pokegear no arrojaba señal.

─ Yo tampoco, y antes de irme me gasté la mitad de mis ganancias en la comida de mis pokemon, cuando pude haberle dicho a mi madre que se hiciera cargo ─ dice Leaf con fastidio.

─ Y yo gastándome todo en adornitos para los concursos ─ Zafiro mira los movimientos de su cuenta ─. Al menos puedo contar con que me serán de utilidad en cuanto regrese a la acción.

─ Y lo peor de todo esto son las patadas que pegas estando dormida ─ se queja Lyra mirando a Zafiro.

─ Mierda, la verdad es que sí ─ señala Leaf ─. Me diste un rodillazo en el costado que pensé que me habías explotado el riñón. De haber sabido que pataleabas en sueños, hubiera optado por dormir en el baño.

─ Estaba soñando que me atacaba una manada de Mankeys y trataba de defenderme ─ se defiende Zafiro ─. Pero eso da completamente igual. Lo importante ahora es que hay que desayunar. No he cenado casi nada anoche.

─ ¿Casi nada? Tú comiste mucho más que nosotras dos juntas ─ señala Leaf ─. Sinceramente no entiendo cómo es que no estás gorda.

─ Es que yo hago ejercicio, no como ustedes que son muy delicadas y tienen la piel muy fofa. Les puedo pellizcar el brazo y dará la impresión de que estiro malvaviscos fundidos ─ Leaf y Lyra se miran los brazos con cierta decepción ─. Pero ustedes no se preocupen, que si desean mi ayuda, a ustedes las llevaré a la cúspide misma de su potencial en sensualidad, teniendo una musculatura firme y suave para que estén al natural ante sus novios sin que la gravedad les deforme el cuerpo, y que sus pieles estén tan bien ajustadas que no se les pueda pellizcar fácilmente. Con mi ayuda, les garantizo que tendrán cuerpos perfectos.

─ Mejor no sigas, que me estás tentando mucho ─ dice Leaf con nerviosismo y empezando a sentir complejo por culpa de la heroína de Hoenn.

─ Yo sí quiero que me enseñes a ser así de sexy ─ dice Lyra.

─ ¡Lyra!

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Leaf? ¿Acaso no quieres ser así como dice Zafiro?

─ Claro que sí, pero al menos pretende un poco de dignidad e indiferencia. No cedamos tan fácil.

* * *

**Recepción**

Las tres chicas estaban listas para el desayuno gratuito del hotel para luego retirarse, puesto que no se sentían capaces de pasar allí una segunda noche, pero al bajar notan a varias personas generando revueltas frente al hotel. Las tres protagonistas no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero la curiosidad fue lo bastante fuerte como para acercarse a ver lo que estaba pasando.

─ ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo? ─ dice Leaf antes que sus dos improvisadas compañeras tuvieran la oportunidad de decir nada.

─ ¡Santa nos ha estafado a todos! ─ responde un niño enfurecido ─ Anoche vino y pasó por todos los pueblos de la región. No le dio ningún regalo a nadie, y encima se burló de todo el mundo.

─ ¿Cómo es eso posible? ─ dice Lyra extrañada ─ Chicas... eh... creo que tenemos un asunto entre manos bastante extraño.

─ Genial. Para conocernos mejor tenemos que asumir el caso de un Santa Troll ─ dice Zafiro.

─ A mí me parece bien ─ opina Leaf ─. Pero hay un pequeño problema a todo eso, y es que no tenemos un solo pokemon en nuestro equipo ¿Cómo le haremos para enfrentarnos a quien sea que esté detrás de esto si nos llega a atacar con pokemon?

─ Ni idea, pero no me convertí en campeona por simple casualidad ─ dice Lyra ─. Seguramente nos encontraremos con lo que necesitamos para resolver este asunto, ya verán.

Leaf y Zafiro terminan por asentir, y entonces se acercan a la enfermera Joy que se encontraba en la calle, recibiendo numerosos mensajes de quejas que debían ir dirigidos al alcalde del pueblo. Por un momento las tres chicas pensaron que la enfermera Joy podría darles una mano en aquello, así que se le acercan y consiguen llamar su atención.

─ ¿Alguna manera de saber por qué Santa...? La verdad es que los trabajos de investigación ya comenzaron, aunque la policía no ha recibido todavía la autorización para hacer una requisa en la oficina de Santa ─ responde la enfermera, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

─ ¿Santa tiene una oficina por estos lados? ─ salta Zafiro.

─ Desde luego. Cada región tiene su propio Santa ¿Cómo creen que en una sola noche recorre todo el mundo con un cargamento inaudito de regalos y usando Stantlers? ─ explica la enfermera Joy ─ La oficina del Santa de esta región se encuentra en el otro pueblo. En el centro pokemon encontrarán un mapa por medio del cual pueden guiarse para así encontrarlo, aunque no les recomiendo que lo hagan, pues la situación está muy tensa por ahora.

Sabían que la enfermera Joy no les decía aquello por mal y que hacía su trabajo lo mejor que podía, pero Leaf, Zafiro y Lyra estaban en el deber de ignorar su advertencia y se dirigen al centro para así saber cómo llegar a la oficina de Santa.

* * *

**Centro pokemon**

─ Hay una cosa que no me cuadra, a decir verdad ─ opina Leaf ─ ¿Por qué en esta región los pueblos son señalados como "Hill" en los mapas?

─ Hill significa colina, y la razón por la que casi todos los poblados se llaman así es porque están levantados sobre elevaciones de terreno, y cuando todos los poblados se unificaron con un gobierno en común, pues aprovecharon ese dato que no es común con ninguna otra región cercana ─ señala Zafiro ─. Pero este no es momento para hablar de historia, que tenemos un asunto importante entre manos. A ver... Están Loud Hill; Talking Hill, que es donde estamos... Oh, este debe ser el pueblo donde está la oficina de Santa. Debemos ir allí.

─ ¿Qué pueblo es ese? ─ dice Lyra con interés.

─ Pues aquí dice que se llama Silent Hill... ¿Les duele la barriga o algo? Las noto algo pálidas.

Leaf y Lyra se asustan al escuchar cómo se llamaba el lugar al que tenían que dirigirse a continuación, mientras que Zafiro se las quedaba mirando extrañada.

─ ¿S-S-Silent Hill? ─ dice Leaf con el miedo notándose en su voz ─ ¿No quisiste decir que tenemos que ir a Dialogue Hill?

─ No, y no entiendo por qué reaccionan así. De todos modos iremos. Somos las heroínas de nuestras respectivas regiones. Ayudamos a un sinfín de gente y derrotamos a las organizaciones criminales que azotaban nuestras comunidades, así que qué más da ayudar un pueblo o dos. Lo único malo de todo esto es que la PC de este centro está averiado. Así no podemos traer a nuestros pokemon, pero igual estamos nosotras, y juntas seremos capaces de lo que sea.

Aquellas palabras de la heroína de Hoenn sirve de inspiración para las otras dos protas. Tenían que ser valientes y mostrar de qué estaban hechas, así que, luego de tragar grueso y apretar los puños, asienten ante Zafiro para así indicarle que iban a ayudarla.

Y con dicha resolución tomada, sólo quedaba rogar a Arceus que sus sospechas no tengan fundamento.

* * *

**Afueras de Silent Hill**

El aire se notaba enrarecido, la niebla había cubierto repentinamente el camino de las tres heroínas, y Leaf y Lyra se abrazaban asustadas, mientras Zafiro caminaba como si nada. Se notaba que ella no le temía a todo aquello referente al Silent Hill que las otras dos conocían, o tal vez era que Zafiro jamás había jugado alguna de aquellas entregas con el mismo nombre.

─ O-oye, Zafiro ─ dice Leaf ─ ¿No sientes ni un poquitín de miedo?

─ ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

─ ¿Nunca escuchaste de la secta oscura de Silent Hill y de la maldición que cayó sobre el pueblo a raíz de un sacrificio ritual que terminó mal? ─ dice Lyra, y Zafiro ni se inmuta ─ Es que en el pueblo hay una maldición que afecta a cualquiera que se acerque y tenga algún demonio interno.

─ ¿Demonio interno?

─ Acciones o pensamientos que te hayan generado un sentimiento de culpa, traumas de la infancia, odios, crímenes o algún otro tipo de acto sucio y vil que hayas cometido y de algún modo te mortifique, temores varios, haber sufrido por culpa de alguien y que no lo hayas olvidado... ─ ejemplifica Leaf ─ Son varias cosas que causan que dentro de las personas se genere un punto de oscuridad que infecta tu mente y tu alma, y la maldición usa esa misma oscuridad para crear pesadillas y abominaciones que vienen inspirados precisamente en los orígenes de esa oscuridad y nos obliga a pelear contra todo aquello para sobrevivir y escapar del pueblo. Y lo más terrible es que mientras peor es nuestro demonio interno, más fuertes y espeluznantes son las abominaciones que nos envía el pueblo.

─ Personalmente creo que mi mancha es que fantaseo constantemente con Gold tirándose a Silver, y me da mucha pena decírselo ─ confiesa Lyra ─. Lo sé, Gold es mi novio y debo respetarlo, además que él es cariñoso conmigo, pero es que así son las cosas. Casi a diario fantaseo de esa forma, y a veces me llego a tocar mientras pienso en ello.

─ No te puedo condenar por eso, amiga ─ dice Leaf ─. A mí también me pasa lo mismo, pero con mi novio Red y Green.

─ Ustedes dos son unas fujoshis de clóset. Cuánta pena me dan ─ dice Zafiro sin pelos en la lengua.

─ ¿Acaso no tienes algún remordimiento ni un pensamiento culposo? ─ recrimina Lyra, y Zafiro niega con la cabeza ─ ¿Tampoco has hecho nada extremo que te genere culpa, como copiar en un examen o robarle un trozo de pastel a tu madre?

─ Mmm... Pues no tengo nada que me genere ninguna culpa, pero si es por los estándares que ustedes ponen... Pues unas cuantas veces he estado en un cuarteto.

─ ¿En un qué? ─ Leaf dice, obviamente sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

─ En un cuarteto del tipo sexual. Más específicamente con mi novio Ruby, Flannery y Winona. Pero jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza que hice algo malo, y eso que fui yo quien propuso eso desde un primer momento ─ Zafiro se extraña ante la reacción de sus dos acompañantes ─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieren que las invite para la próxima vez que quiera hacer un cuarteto?

Leaf y Lyra estaban boquiabiertas y blancas cual mármol, sorprendidas de que Zafiro comentara aquello con semejante naturalidad, como si montar una orgía invitando a las líderes de gimnasio de tipo fuego y volador de Hoenn fuera lo más normal del mundo, y encima no parecía molestarle la posibilidad de incluirlas a ellas. Ni siquiera pestañeó al decir aquello. Era como para explotarles la cabeza, aunque estaba más que claro, gracias precisamente a ello, quién sería la primera en salir de allí en caso de que realmente hayan caído dentro de la cobertura de la maldición de la deidad oscura de la "secta".

Las tres siguen avanzando a través de la densa bruma, sin saber qué era lo que les deparaba el final del camino... aunque pensándolo bien, ni siquiera eran capaces de ver bien qué había un par de pasos más adelante. Iban las tres al mismo nivel, pues al más mínimo descuido se perderían de vista entre ellas, y no esperaban que a base de gritos pudieran resolver el problema sin traer otro que fuese mayor. Mientras siguen su incierta ruta, escuchan unas pisadas cercanas, y tanto Leaf como Lyra se ponen alerta ante la expectativa de lo que podía haber enfrente.

─ Silencio. Parece que nos encontramos con pokemon bastante fuertes... ─ advierte Zafiro.

Al llegar al punto de donde provienen los ruidos, también habían logrado saber de dónde venía la niebla: un Hydreigon y un Volcarona estaban protagonizando una encarnizada batalla por el territorio. Las tres chicas se esconden, sorprendidas de encontrarse con los dos pokemon con mayor nivel mínimo exigido para ser evolucionados.

─ Esto es malo. En cuanto nos vean seremos fiambres ─ dice Lyra asustada.

─ Esto es muy peligroso ─ admite Zafiro ─. Vamos a tener que montar una estrategia que sea lo bastante buena para que podamos burlar a esos pokemon, en vista que no tenemos nada para debilitar sus fuerzas...

─ ¡Vayan, pokebolas! ─ grita Leaf mientras lanzaba dos de esos dispositivos.

Las pokebolas logran alcanzar a Hydreigon y Volcarona, quedando dentro de las pokebolas, y pronto las lucecitas quedan apagadas, indicando de ese modo que Leaf había capturado a esos pokemon, sin necesidad de golpearlos ni alterar su estado. Zafiro y Lyra estaban boquiabiertas, incapaces de comprender qué había pasado.

─ ¡Síiii! ¡Tengo a Hydreigon y Volcabrona... quiero decir Volcarona en mi equipo! ─ celebra Leaf.

─ Capturó a dos pokemon de un altísimo nivel que tenían un buen estado de salud y sin alteración, y encima lo hizo con dos pokebolas comunes y corrientes ─ decía Zafiro para sí misma ─. Eso sí que es extraño.

─ ¿Extraño? ─ dice Lyra ─ Acabamos de ser testigos presenciales de una alineación planetaria-estelar, concatenada con profecías coincidentes de los mayas, Nostradamus, Baba Vanga (o como se llame), los egipcios y los babilonios... Esto se lo cuento a Gold y no me lo cree ni aunque le mostrase una grabación en video.

─ Obvio que no, aunque lo podrías difundir en tu pueblo para convertir el suceso en una leyenda.

Leaf se pone a dar brinquitos mientras recogía las cápsulas en que estaban sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, y las tres chicas esperan a que se disipara la niebla para así retomar la marcha que habían estado realizando hasta no hace mucho. Ahora que el camino estaba más despejado, Lyra y Leaf estaban menos asustadas.

* * *

**Diez minutos después**

Leaf y Lyra estaban agotadas de tanto caminar. Sentían que los pies las venían matando, mientras que Zafiro se notaba más fresca que una lechuga. Las dos heroínas de Kanto y Johto pensaban que la de Hoenn definitivamente no era una chica ordinaria. Ambas s le acercan rápidamente para así hablar con ella.

─ Zafiro ─ es Lyra quien se atreve a romper el hielo ─, ¿cómo le haces para caminar tanto y no cansarte?

─ Adquiero resistencia a través del ciclismo, que es mi práctica deportiva favorita ─ responde Zafiro con neutralidad ─. El ciclismo es excelente para abordar distancias con mayor rapidez, aparte que es un ejercicio espectacular. Te fortalece los muslos y los deja en su aspecto de perfecta armonía, y también te deja los glúteos bien redondos y firmes si te aplicas al ciclismo de etapa avanzada. Pueden meterme mano si quieren para que vean lo que les digo.

─ Olvídalo, yo no soy de esas ─ responde Leaf.

─ ¡Madre mía! Ese trasero tan firme y suavecito es el que sueño poseer ─ dice Lyra maravillada mientras le agarraba el trasero a Zafiro ─. Decidido. Lo primero que haré en cuanto llegue a Johto será comprar una bicicleta y usarla para recorrer toda la región desde cero.

─ Esta chica no tiene fuerza de voluntad ─ dice Leaf mientras se da un facepalm.

Las tres heroínas siguen avanzando, cuando empiezan a escuchar un montón de chillidos bastante agudos. Parecía tratarse de una horda de pequeños pokemon, pero incluso así, el grupo en cuestión tenía que ser inconmensurable. No les queda de otra que acercarse para ver qué estaba pasando, encontrándose una amplísima trampa en la que estaban encerrados incontables Ratattas. Debían tratarse de decenas, o quizás cientos de ellos, y las tres se mostraban preocupadas al ver el estado tan deplorable en que muchos de ellos se encontraban.

─ Esto es realmente abominable ─ dice Leaf apretando los puños ─. Zafiro, tenemos que hacer algo. Es posible que algunos de esos Ratattas estén en peligro de morir.

─ Pues yo creo que Lyra ha llegado a esa conclusión antes que tú, y hasta encontró la puerta de esa trampa para ayudarlos a escapar ─ señala Zafiro.

Tal y como la ciclista había dicho, Lyra había encontrado una trampilla vertical que servía como puerta a la enorme trampa en que estaban encerrados los Ratattas. No parecía demasiado complicado de abrir desde afuera, pero antes quería advertir de ellos a los pokemon cautivos, y ya tenía las líneas a usar para esos efectos.

─ ¡HERMANOS, RATATTAS! ¡CÓMO SUFREN EN SU LÚGUBRE PRISIÓN! ─ Lyra y Zafiro ven y oyen todo con una gota en sus nucas ─ ¿¡QUIÉN LOS ENCERRÓ AHÍ!?

─ _¡EL JOVEN CHANO!_ ─ responden los Ratattas a coro, y Lyra procede a abrir la trampilla por su propia cuenta.

─ ¿¡Y AHORA QUE YO LOS LIBERO QUÉ ES LO PRIMERO QUE VAN A HACER!?

─ _¡DESTRUIRLOOOOOO!_ ─ responden los pokemon a todo pulmón.

─ Bien dicho... Oh, pero antes de que hagan eso, ¿quisieran acompañarme para buscar la oficina de Santa y salvar la Navidad? Porfis, que les prometo traer leche directamente de la granja Muu Muu. Claro, los que están enfermos y débiles pueden quedarse y esperar en un sitio seguro mientras esperan a que los demás regresen.

Los Ratattas aceptan rápidamente el ofrecimiento de Lyra, lo cual le significaba un equipo bastante numeroso para así compensar el que ninguno de sus integrantes pokemon fueran especialmente poderosos (obvio, si todos eran del joven Chano). Y una vez tomada la decisión de los Ratattas, nuestras tres protas siguen su camino. No debía de faltar nada.

* * *

**Oficina de Santa**

Ya las tres chicas y la horda de Ratattas estaban ante la puerta que esperaban encontrar. Era cuestión de entrar allí y poner orden, luego de que supuestamente Santa estafara a todas las poblaciones cercanas. Pero antes...

─ Muy bien, entonces tenemos que hacer lo siguiente ─ señala Zafiro ─: Leaf, saca ya a tu Volcarona y Hydreigon en caso de que tengamos que librar una batalla. Lyra, tú comandas a los Ratattas y abres el paso para el cumplimiento de la misión.

─ ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? ─ señala Leaf ─ Hasta ahora no has conseguido ningún pokemon para que te apoye. Tal vez deberías pedirle a Lyra algunos Ratattas...

─ Te agradezco la preocupación, pero estoy perfectamente así como estoy ─ responde Zafiro con un tono tranquilo y amistoso ─. Tal vez no soy tan efectiva sin mis adorados pokemon, pero sé defenderme sola, aparte que tengo nociones de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para supervivencia.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ ¿Y dónde aprendiste eso? ─ se interesa Lyra.

Zafiro no responde de inmediato, sino que procede a quitarse toda la ropa, dejando sorprendidas a Leaf y Lyra, mientas que algunos Ratattas sufrieron una hemorragia nasal cuando veían a Zafiro completamente desnuda. Pero la heroína de Hoenn no se queda así, sino que saca de su mochila un taparrabos hecho de hojas, y también saca un top igualmente de hojas. Una vez que se pone esas prendas hechas a mano, Zafiro saca pintura negra, pasa dos dedos por la misma y luego pasa esos mismos dedos sobre sus pómulos, justo debajo de sus ojos, como si estuviera preparándose para una guerra tribal. Sólo la pañoleta de su cabeza se mantiene en su lugar. Una vez lista, Zafiro toma nuevamente su mochila y luego recoge una rama larga que estaba tirada cerca, le saca punta con los dientes, y así se logra improvisar una lanza.

─ ¿Preguntaste dónde aprendí eso? Las tácticas de supervivencia las aprendí con el mejor maestro de todos, que es decir la naturaleza.

─ ¡Impresionante! ¿Podrías posar para un par de fotos después? ─ pide Lyra ─ Con los detalles necesarios, seré capaz de enfocar qué partes de mi cuerpo moldear para tener un cuerpo perfecto.

─ Cuando quieras, Lyra.

─ Parece una chica Tarzán colada en una escena de _Jumanji_, y Lyra que se sigue dejando obnubilar como una niña pequeña ─ dice Leaf ─. Como sea... ¡Ataquemos ahora, a vengar la Navidad!

Leaf libera a Hydreigon y Volcarona, los cuales, haciendo caso a la orden de su nueva entrenadora, unen fuerzas y abren la puerta de un solo golpe, y en seguida entra todo el grupo. Lo primero que encuentran es a un montón de duendes en el área de la fábrica, y éstos se sorprenden por aquella intromisión masiva.

─ Antes de que se les ocurra preguntar nada, hemos venido por respuestas ─ dice Lyra con seriedad ─. Anoche le han dado a los habitantes de aquí la peor Navidad de sus vidas, y ahora tienen que responder por los daños emocionales causados.

─ Demonios, se supone que no vendría nadie y que aprovecharíamos para desvalijar este sitio ─ dice uno de los duendes. y los demás se unen a éste ─. Pero no importa. Nos hemos cansado de ser caritativos por los enanos pobretones de las cercanías. Ahora sólo pretendemos hacer regalos para los niños que sean capaces de pagar el precio que pondremos.

─ ¿Están ustedes mal de la cabeza? ─ señala Zafiro con su lanza ─ Al cobrar por los juguetes en Navidad, ya estos automáticamente dejarían de ser regalos, pues no se cobra lo que se regala. Además, se supone que esto es un servicio público, y todos los servicios públicos se mantienen con los impuestos de la gente.

─ Pero nosotros queremos más. Al paso en que vamos no seremos capaces jamás de tener cada uno la cadena de hoteles y casinos que deseamos ─ se defiende el duende.

─ Menos mal que sueñas con cosas pequeñas, desgraciado ─ ironiza Leaf.

─ ¡Ratattas, atrapen a esos hobbits antes de que avisen a su jefe! ─ ordena Lyra, y los pokemon salvajes obedecen.

─ ¡No somos hobbits, somos duendes! ─ responde uno de los duendes, pero a causa de ello es el primero en ser capturado.

Los duendes terminan cayendo ante la horda de pokemon ratas, y luego Leaf y Zafiro se ponen a revisar el saldo de daños ocasionados por los duendes. Pudieron ver que el desvalijamiento de la fábrica había pasado al campo de lo literal, si hasta los controles los estaban sacando cuando ellas llegaron. Era previsible que tenían pensado vender todo lo que intentaban robarse, dejando sólo un mínimo de máquinas para convertir la actividad en un negocio. Zafiro y Leaf veían aquel panorama con profundo asco, cuando escuchan unos pasos, y al voltear se encuentran con tres sujetos vestidos de Santa: Uno era alto y musculoso; el otro era un poco más bajo y bastante barrigón; y el tercero, un tanto más bajo que los otros dos, era bastante flaco, si bien se veía atlético.

─ ¡Lo sabía! ─ dice Lyra ─ Desde un principio me imaginaba que las tropas del orgullo estaban detrás de todo esto.

─ ¿Las qué? ─ dice el Santa barrigón.

─ Es que con esos físicos se parecen un poco a Jiren, Toppo y Dispo en versión Merry Christmas ─ señala Zafiro ─. Pero haciendo a un lado las tonterías, vamos a detenerlos, así que prepárense.

─ ¡Ustedes son las que deberían prepararse! ¡Sal de ahí, Hypno! ─ dice el Santa más alto, y sus colegas también sacan a Hypnos para que batallen.

─ ¿Tan sencillo me lo ponen? Así no es divertido ─ dice Leaf ─ ¡Hydreigon, devástalos con todo tu poder!

El pokemon dragón se lanza contra los tres psíquicos, los cuales no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra el tipo siniestro de su atacante. Los tres Santas se asustan ante la velocidad a la que sus pokemon terminan mordiendo el polvo, así que pretenden escapar de allí, cuando notan que Zafiro se les adelanta a una velocidad sorprendente. No tenían escapatoria alguna, pues tras ellos se encontraba Volcarona, y a los costados había un montón de Ratatta, todos listos para usar el movimiento Hipercolmillo contra ellos.

Pero como buenos prejuiciosos que eran, creían que la mejor alternativa era vencer a Zafiro. Después de todo, es sólo una chica muy joven, semidesnuda y sin ningún pokemon respaldándola directamente, así que se lanzan con todo. Craso error, pues Zafiro se lanza también a ellos y termina por darles una paliza. Para cuando todo termina, los falsos Santas estaban atados junto a los duendes, Zafiro nuevamente estaba vestida de manera normal y ayudaba a Leaf y Lyra a buscar al verdadero Santa.

* * *

**Despacho**

─ ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué éste lugar, siendo el más obvio de todos, lo tenemos que dejar justo al final? ─ dice Leaf al momento de abrir la puerta.

─ Porque es obligatorio que elijamos solamente las puertas erradas hasta que lleguemos al final ─ responde Lyra ─. De otro modo nuestra búsqueda sería aburrida y carente de suspenso. Por eso es que en las películas de acción, en las escenas de la desactivación de una bomba o de la apertura de una puerta o un candado, siempre se hace la escogencia correcta en el último segundo y luego de haber agotado todas las demás opciones.

─ Puede que sea entretenido así, pero ya vienen abusando del cliché de tanto usar ese recurso en repetidas ocasiones ─ dice Zafiro.

─ Bueno, el caso es que ya encontramos a quien buscábamos. Miren, chicas ─ Leaf señala hacia el asiento, donde estaba atado y amordazado el verdadero Santa.

Las chicas proceden a soltar a Santa y le explican sobre la traición de los duendes, cosa que molesta mucho al barbón, pues al parecer no era consciente de esa parte del complot que había en su contra. Pero ahora que estaba en la oportunidad de arreglar todo el asunto y repartir los juguetes como se debe (pese a tener más de medio día de retraso), pues Santa pone manos a la obra, le da las gracias a las chicas y llama a la agencia de donde sacó a los duendes para denunciar a los traidores. Tal parecía que todo se había resuelto. La Navidad llegaría a la región, traduciéndose aquello en alegrías y esperanza para todos los niños. Leaf, Lyra y Zafiro no podían estar más orgullosas de lo que habían logrado, especialmente cuando, al salir, se encuentran con los niños pobres del pueblo, completamente felices de saber que el verdadero Santa había regresado. De verdad había valido la pena ser heroínas nuevamente.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Luego de que el asunto se terminó, los Ratattas se fueron para atender a sus enfermos, mientras que Leaf se decide a llevar a Hydreigon y Volcarona, quienes oficialmente eran ahora parte de su equipo. Zafiro por su parte iba relajada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

─ Supongo que sólo nos queda disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones ─ dice la chica de Hoenn finalmente ─ ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Separamos nuestros caminos como ya lo estaban antes, o vamos como amigas a disfrutar del momento?

─ Yo elijo la opción de las amigas ─ responde Lyra.

─ A mí tampoco me parece mal ─ secunda Leaf ─. Apenas llevamos un día de conocernos, pero hemos demostrado que nos podemos llevar muy bien, a pesar de lo loco que ha sido este viaje que nos mandamos, y de las tonterías que entre nosotras nos decimos al punto de exasperarnos entre nosotras unas cuantas veces. De verdad me agradó hacer equipo con ustedes, chicas.

─ Eso fue bastante bonito, Leaf ─ dice Lyra sonriente.

─ Es verdad ─ admite Zafiro ─ ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? ¿Les enseño los ejercicios que les dije? Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

─ Yo sí quiero ver ─ dice Lyra.

─ ¿En qué consiste ese ejercicio? ─ dice Leaf.

─ El primer ejercicio que les propongo es que alcen bien la pierna, de modo que quede en una posición vertical casi perfecta. Así ─ Zafiro levanta la pierna como dice, y Leaf y Lyra se asustan al pensar que eso era muy extremo para serles posible ─. Está más que claro que no se logra a la primera, sino que tienen que ir haciéndolo de manera gradual ¿Se animan a intentarlo?

─ No lo sé. Parece un poco complicado y doloroso ─ responde Lyra, y Leaf asiente en apoyo.

─ Sé que lo parece, pero vale la pena ─ anima Zafiro ─. A partir de ese ejercicio pueden llevar a cabo otros que no sólo les tornea y fortalece las piernas, sino que también fortalece los músculos pélvicos y vaginales, dándoles una mayor capacidad para el disfrute de su vida sexual. E incluso si no notan del todo los resultados, tener piernas más flexibles abre un gran abanico para intentar nuevas posiciones.

─ ¿Eso es posible? ─ dice Leaf sorprendida ─ Jamás había oído decir nada parecido ¿Qué opinas, Lyra?

─ ¡Piernita arriba! Ay, que me caigo… ¡Piernita arriba! ─ Lyra ya había empezado con el ejercicio, entusiasmada con la explicación de Zafiro.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Aquí termino con el OS navideño menos navideño que haya escrito hasta el momento! Si notaron a Zafiro un poquito salvaje, es que me hice esa idea a partir de un par de vistas a su forma silvestre en el manga, pensando en el potencial que le daría para este OS. Ojalá que les haya agradado, y si es así, no duden reflejarlo en los reviews... y para asegurarme que así llegue a ser, les ofrezco el siguiente trato: Si antes del 31 de diciembre tengo un mínimo de 5 comentarios, puedo hacer para enero, como primer lemmon de 2020, el cuarteto ZafiroxRubyxFlanneryxWinona que mencioné (o sustituir a las dos últimas por Leaf y Lyra, dependiendo de qué prefieran ustedes). Piénsenlo, que una oportunidad así no la van a ver todos los días ni se las ofrece cualquiera xD.

Hasta otra


End file.
